


In Sync

by ReaperOfAngels



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Carapace, F/M, Kinda, Ladybug - Freeform, Paon - Freeform, Peafowl, Renard Rouge - Freeform, Reveal, Shared Home, chat noir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:44:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperOfAngels/pseuds/ReaperOfAngels
Summary: AU where Nathaniel gets the Peafowl Miraculous after it has been recovered and the extras are allowed to keep their miraculous on the condition that they only come when called. The six know who Hawkmoth is, but they don't know his motives, so they keep it on the DL.





	In Sync

**Author's Note:**

> _'Cause lovers dance when they're feelin' in love_   
>  _Spotlight's shinin' it's all about us_   
>  _It's all about us_   
>  _And every heart in the room will melt_   
>  _This is a feeling I've never felt but_   
>  _It's all about us_

She didn't realize it at first, and it took years for her to do so, but at some point, Marinette noticed that being around Adrien didn't make her stomach flutter like it used to, it didn't make her heart speed up beyond control. It wasn't a bad thing, certainly. In fact, it was a good thing, something that made her smile. She lived in a house with Alya, Nino, Adrien, Nathanael, and herself, and they all pitched in to pay for it. So she saw him every day. At first, it felt awkward and she couldn't handle herself, so she started purposely getting up early and getting ready so she didn't have to see him during that process; but it didn't take long for her to relax. Soon she was snickering with him over freshly brewed coffee, her hair an absolute mess and she couldn't care less.

But by the time she realized the flutter didn't happen anymore, she knew it was too late. She found herself caring for him in a way she hadn't before, and simple, casual touch became easy and fluent. They were in sync in a way she had only found in her Chat Noir. They spoke without speaking, they listened without having to hear. They knew exactly what the other would do before they even did it, and the unconscious, wordless support often left her feeling happy enough to fly.

The first time it had happened, it shocked both of them to the point of not being able to look at each other the rest of the day. But it had become a daily part of their lives at some point.

It was too late, she had fallen in love with him to the point of basically being _domestic_ , communicating in a way only married couples could. But she couldn't be happier, so she didn't try to stop it.

He seemed to notice it as well, because sometimes after it happened again, he would smile a smile way too wide and sincere to ever pass in any photoshoot, dorky and showing off his one and only dimple on his left cheek, something that usually never showed under any circumstance. It was shameless and bright enough to light up a funeral.

It didn't change when she was with Chat Noir, either. It was still as effortless as it had been before, as it was with Adrien. Speaking without having spoken, listening without hearing. It was a blissful feeling. Not having to say anything to the other for them to simply know she just wasn't in the mood, or that she was on cloud nine, made everything so much easier.

Alya was the first to notice this silent comfort, then Nath. Nino had to have it pointed out to him and have several examples presented to him before he was convinced.

They did it with video games, too, which made them all the more lethal pair to play against. All it took was a nudge or brief lock of eyes before they knew what the other wanted them to do, and they would do it. It made them laugh all the harder when they won and Nino and Alya would rage because _how did you get so many team combos when you didn't even talk to each other?!_

 

Tonight was no different, of course. They were washing the dishes and the both of them wouldn't have believed it if hadn't happened, but Alya had made the sore mistake of trying to sneak up on the both of them and scare them. It worked, of course, the water and the garbage disposal had been too loud for them to hear her. Marinette tensed the second Alya put her freezing hand on her neck and spun, grabbing her wrist with one hand and twisted it, pushing it up above her head, and Adrien had her arm locked behind her in an instant, a dance very carefully executed as Marinette lightly pressed the fork she had been washing to Alya's neck. Both of them didn't seem to realize who they had just locked into a compromising position _or_ that they had actually done it for a whole beat before they both yelped and jumped back like Alya had burned the both of them. Alya and Nino both looked extremely confused, and Marinette and Adrien had no idea how to explain themselves. Why had they moved like that? Why...

That night at patrol was strangely awkward as they walked along the rooftops, and Chat was the first to speak. "So... why are you so tense?" He asked matter-of-factly, knowing full well he was just as bad.

Ladybug sighed heavily, reaching a gloved hand up to mess with a lock of her own hair. "I... don't know. Something really weird happened today. I mean, the weirdness has been going on for like... two and a half years, at least, but tonight was especially weird." She snorted, dropping her hand again to her side. Chat grinned what would have been a wolfish grin if there wasn't some nervousness behind it. "Like what? It can't be any worse than what happened to me." He chuckled dryly.

Ladybug smiled and bit her lip. Damn him. "It's a bit personal- ah, well, it's not like you'll gather much about me anyway." She shrugged. "I have this guy friend that I work with and live in the same... er... general area as. For the sake of this story, let's call him A. A and I have... been acting a little odd around each other. It's kind of like my relationship with you, actually. It's like... I don't have to say anything for him to just know what I'm thinking and what I want. It's kind of weird, but hey, I live through it with you every day, it wasn't terribly awkward." She shrugged, then wished she had pockets in her suit for her to put her hands in. "But today, while we were hanging out, my friend came and snuck up behind us to try and scare us and... I don't know, my body just sort of moved by itself - and so did his. In less than an instant, we had her pinned with one of her hands in the air and the other pressed into her back, and I had a fork to her neck." She snorted at that detail and hadn't noticed that Chat had tensed up and his eyes were very wide. "Oh, her face was priceless, and I'm sure ours were, too, after we realized what had happened. A had jumped so high I could've mistaken him for a scared cat." She laughed, grinning happily. But then Ladybug sighed. "I wasn't even really scared. I guess that happens when you fight Akumas for a living." She shrugged. "What about you, _Chaton?_ Why are you so tense?" She turned her head to see Chat, who still had his eyes wide but he looked remarkably more comfortable. She tilted head. _"Chaton?"_

Chat just smiled at her. "Don't worry about it, Bugaboo. You've made everything better on my end, I _purr_ -mise." He smirked as Ladybug rolled her eyes fondly. 

* * *

Chat Noir found himself pacing in front of Paon, Renard Rouge, and Carapace a few nights later. They were sitting and watching him, trying to comfort him. He had been fit to burst for the past three days and needed to scream. His best friend (and love interest), here, in the comfort of the all too familiar city, was _also_ his best friend that he lived with and talked with _every day_ and he didn't know how to process that. His perceptions on either of the two girls were starting to fuse together until it had gotten to the point where he wasn't sure where Marinette began and Ladybug ended. And he was panicking to his other hero friends.

"Look, Chat, it can't be _that_ bad. I mean, if you know her in your civilian life then that just means that you get to see her more often, right?" Renard tried to console him while Carapace sat and thought.

Chat Noir looked at Renard pointedly. He didn't know who she was, but whoever she was, she wasn't getting the point about how panicky he was about this.

" _Okay, one,_ I _live_ with her. Along with three other people! How am I supposed to deal with that! I can't even like, scream to any of our other housemates because they can't find out _too_." He huffed and put his face in his hands for a moment before lifting his head back up, staring at the sky. He longed to see the stars, which were typically his way of distracting himself but knew that there was too much light pollution. " _Two,_ Ladybug is my best friend, and always has been. She _never_ wanted us to find out who each other were until Hawkmoth was out of the way. I just accidentally happened to be a part of her story and now know who she is. The fact that she's _also_ my best friend outside of the mask just makes this so much more awkward and it just makes _so_ much more sense but she will NOT feel the same way." He breathed, falling back onto the rooftop, continuing to star at the dim sky.

"... Why do you think that, dude?" Carapace finally said, staring at Chat's face questioningly.

Chat looked back at him and stared. "... I mean, I _sort of_ look like my civilian self, just like Chloe Bourgeois with Queen Bee. But not entirely. When I'm Chat Noir, all of my personality that I can't show as myself comes out. I'm very different." He murmured slowly, closing his bright green eyes. "But with Ladybug, it seems just like an extension of her original personality. Much more concentrated around the bravery she already exhibits, the creativity she practices every day, and the playfulness I may never get the pleasure of seeing in her civilian form." He sighed, looking up at the three of them. "What do you guys think I should do?"

Paon smiled and pulled lightly at the collar of his suit. "I think you should just tell her. I mean, you've been in love with her since forever, right? I'm surprised you're more distressed about this and not excited." He crossed his arms and chuckled a little at the blonde. Chat Noir did not seem as amused. "I  _am_ excited, but... I respect her as well. I tried to respect her wishes and not intentionally find out who she was."

"Oh, I'm sure she'll understand, Chat. She's a very sympathetic person. If you tell her you found out on accident, then I'm sure it won't be that big of a deal." Renard said soothingly, placing her hand on Chat's shoulder and squeezing gently. "And, hey, maybe after you tell her, she'll finally tell all of us, too!" She chirped with a small laugh. Chat knew she was joking, despite how much he knew she wanted to know. He sat up with a sigh and smiled. "Yeah, you guys are right. If it all blows over well, then I'll tell you guys, too. About her and myself." He smiled and sighed, sitting up. He vaulted away from the rooftop, leaving the three of them to talk amongst themselves. 

* * *

The next morning was awkward for Adrien, to say the least. He had gotten up earlier than usual in a nervous fit and couldn't seem to settle down, even though he was already drinking some freshly brewed tea and had been pacing since about 0630. It was now nearly 0700, and Adrien knew that Marinette would be getting up soon.

His suspicions were not unfounded, as Marinette came downstairs only minutes later. Adrien felt his breath get caught. Marinette was always beautiful in the mornings, even though her hair is always a mess and her electric blue eyes are always still filled with sleep. He had always known and thought that, but he's really seen her over the past few days, in ways he would have never thought to have looked at her before. Her eyes always smiled after a good night's dream and when she directed that gaze on him, his heart would skip beats. On nights with bad dreams she wanted to do little more than lean on him, no talking, but that was just as well. It burned wherever he felt her against his body and it was wonderful and agonizing in multiple ways. Today was a good day, as mirth was showing in her eyes when she looked at him.

"Well someone was up early - ooh, what's that smell?" She murmured she smiled wide. Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. "It is starting to get cold outside. I figured you would like some of your maman's special cocoa." His smile turned sheepish, but she lit up. "Really? I didn't know you knew how to make maman's cocoa - that's so sweet of you, Adrien." She murmured as her eyes caught the pot full with the cocoa. She grabbed a mug and dipped it into the pot just as Adrien cleared his throat to get her attention. Marinette lifted her head, picking her cup out of the cocoa, then drying off the side with a towel. "Sorry?" She quipped. "Is something up, Adrien?" She said with a smile, then took a sip of the cocoa. Adrien watched as she shivered happily.  _"Adrien._ It's perfect." She said, opening her blue eyes again and turning them on him. Adrien swallowed thickly. Fuck. 

* * *

 "W-Well, Marinette, there's... actually something I would really like to talk to you about." He smiled the best he could, the smile that came easily when he was modeling. But Marinette saw right through him when he did that, and she set her cup down and looked at him suspiciously. "Why are you smiling like that? You never smile like that here. What happened, and who do I have to kill?"

Alya looked to Nino and Nath, and their looks of confusion confirmed that they didn't know what was going on either.

All of them snapped up when they heard Adrien's startled laughter at what Marinette said. "No, no. Nothing like that. Sorry, I shouldn't have tried that with you." He sighed, smiling almost  _fondly_. Nino quickly put a hand over Alya's mouth to stop her squeal, rolling his eyes a little but continuing to watch. 

* * *

Adrien moved closer to her, then turned to lean on the counter with her. He watched blush bloom in her cheeks and that did funny things to his stomach. He shifted a little awkwardly and lifted his hand to rub the back of his neck. "I... ugh, this is so hard to talk about." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Maybe it's better if I just show you? If my suspicions are correct then you should know what it is. If not, then I suppose I'm just... making a fool of myself." He laughed nervously and opened his jacket. "O-Okay Plagg, come on out." 

* * *

Marinette's eyes went wide as the sleepy black kwami floated out from Adrien's jacket and met her gaze. That bright green gaze was so distant and so familiar and she felt something like a switch click in her head. She looked up to meet Adrien's equally green gaze and he smiled shyly. "Hello, milady." He whispered, reaching out to grab her hand.

"I guess the gig is up, Marinette." Came a little giggle as Tikki floated down from the house that Marinette had made for her just last year, and the little red kwami went to sit on her shoulder. Plagg's eyes widened at the sight of Tikki, who just waved and giggled. "Come on you grumpy cat, let's go catch up while these two talk." She said, floating back up and grabbing his paw before darting back to the house.

Marinette looked back up at Adrien as they left, and felt her breath get caught. _"Ch-_... _Chaton?"_ She whispered finally, and Adrien just gave a little nod. 

* * *

Alya was quite speechless, and so was Nino. Nath also seemed shocked, but if he was, he wasn't showing it on his face. He just seemed stunned into silence as they listened to them whisper.

They watched the two just stare at each other for a time after the whispers died down, then Marinette launched herself forward, her arms going around his neck and her lips meeting his. Adrien responded much quicker than any of they would have at the moment, his arms wrapping around her body and pulling her closer.

It was at that point that Alya couldn't hold it anymore. She had been too invested in this for  _far_ too long to just sit by idly. She let out a loud squeal, loud enough for Marinette and Adrien to break away with a sharp gasp and look over with wide eyes that basically screamed  _oh shit_.

Alya looked back at them with her eyes sparkling like diamonds. 

* * *

"Er, right, so something I forgot to ask - how the  _hell_ did you manage to keep this a secret from Alya so long?"

"Well, unlike you,  _Chaton,_ I don't share stories about myself with Renard Rouge." She said, gathering herself against his chest, looking terrified of the monster she just awoke.

"You don't? Well- Wait,  _what?_ _"_ He looked down at Marinette like she was absolutely insane. 

Marinette winced sympathetically. "Oh, right, um... did I mention we're living with Renard, Carapace, and Paon?"

Adrien looked between Marinette and their friends, double and triple taking before groaning and putting his head in his hand. He then began to laugh. "I should have known, milady. You've always been _purr_ -ty sneaky." He grinned a very Chat-like grin and Marinette rolled her eyes, but her face flushed red again, her fond gaze making Adrien's stomach flip and his heart skip too many beats to be healthy.

He supposed that his life would be just a tad more interesting now. All of his best friends from lycee and college were superheroes after all, including himself, and he lived with four out of the possible five. Though, while Marinette was scared of Alya, Adrien was more terrified of Nino, who had a way of simply accepting things into his life with little notice. He didn't know if he could handle someone brushing it off like it was  _that_ obvious the  _entire_ time even though he had tried so hard to keep it a secret, and had succeeded.

Well, until now, of course.


End file.
